A roller guide for a longitudinally-adjustable vehicle seat is known from EP 1 623 867 B1, wherein at least one of the rollers shown is designed in the form of a cone or truncated cone. This application has the disadvantages, inter alia, that a greater radial force acts on the conical roller in the event of a lateral load. Furthermore, a noticeable slip arises on the corresponding conical surface of the conical roller because of different rolling radii of the conical roller.
One consequence thereof is increased friction and increased wear, which results in worse behaviour in operation.